poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
McQueen and Team Freeman catch up with Cruz/"Apology Song"/The Cutie Mark Crusaders offer to help Cruz rediscover her true talent ("Something Special")/"You Can Only Be You"/At the Thomasville Speedway/Meet Smokey
This is how McQueen and Team Freeman catch up with Cruz, Apology Song, The Cutie Mark Crusaders offer to help Cruz rediscover her true talent ("Something Special"), You Can Only Be You, At the Thomasville Speedway and Meet Smokey goes in Ryan's, Thomas' and Crash's Adventures of Cars 3. (The whole team and Lightning return to Mack, Luigi and Guido through the portal) Luigi: You're all-a back! Guido: (speaking Italian) Mack: Hey, Team Freeman, welcome back! Lightning McQueen: They all forgive me and we're friends again! Thomas: And Lightning's got his own way of apologizing to Cruz. James: But if he be mean again, we don't forgive him again and we will quit permantly. Twilight Sparkle: Right now, we need to find her. Sunset Shimmer: Ratchet told me she's on the road to the Rust-eze Racing Centre. We need to catch up. Mack: Get on! (The team, Lightning, Luigi and Guido get in Mack's trailer and they set off. Meanwhile, Cruz is driving back the Racing Centre when Mack appears behind her, honking his horn. He drives in front of her and lowers his trailer door to reveal McQueen and the team) Lightning McQueen: Hey, Cruz! Cruz Ramirez: You won't talk me out of this, Mr. McQueen! I'm going back! I resign as your trainer! Cutie Mark Crusaders: We knew it. Lightning McQueen: Okay. I accept you resignation. (as the trailer door closes) Bye. Cruz Ramirez: (confused) Okay. Lightning McQueen: But since you've cleaned your calander, why don't you come with us? I'm looking for someone named Smokey hoping he can help me. Maybe he can help you too. Cruz Ramirez: Nah. Lightning McQueen: Come on. (shows Cruz he fixed her trophy with tape) I fixed it. Cruz Ramirez: No. Thanks anyway, but I'm done. Lightning McQueen: Okay. But maybe this will change your mind. (to DJ Pon-3) Hit it! (DJ Pon-3 puts on music) Lightning McQueen: First, I'm gonna loosen up these ancient joints! (starts dancing with the team joining in and laughing) Cruz Ramirez: No, please don't. Lightning McQueen: I'm sorry, I'm sorry~ I'm sorry that I yelled~ It wasn't your fault that I almost got killed~ Cruz Ramirez: Stop. Lightning McQueen: And now you're leaving~ Cruz Ramirez: Okay, I'll go. Lightning McQueen: And you won't get on the ramp~ You won't get on the ramp~ Cruz Ramirez: I said, I'll go. Just stop. (Later) Cruz Ramirez: So, Mr. McQueen, you're actually really serious about being sorry? Lightning McQueen: Yes, I am really sorry for yelling! My anger got the better of me. I lashed out at you for no reason. My near death experience wasn't your fault. It was all my own fault. I see that now. (sighs) I sure wish I'd just let my words speak louder then my actions. (Lightning sings "Apology Song" as a flashback of their argument plays) (When the song ends, Cruz smiles) Cruz Ramirez: Mr. McQueen, that was the most nicest song I've ever heard. I accept your apologies. Lightning McQueen: (sighs with relief) Thanks. Thomas: It was the least Lightning could do. Apple Bloom: Besides, we wanted to help you too. Scootaloo: Help you re-discover your true talent. Sweetie Belle: That way, you can help others do so too. Gabby: Just follow in our footsteps and you'll soon see what we were here for. Cruz Ramirez: Okay. (The song "Something Special" starts to play) Cruz Ramirez: I may not be royal~ No honors or degrees~ But I'm more than the kid everybody sees~ I have got some skills~ I'm the fastest car around~ And now's my chance to let them know~ I'm more than just an average girl~ Oh, yeah~ I've gotta do something special~ To prove that I'm someone special~ Gonna make a big splash~ Gonna be a big smash~ And unleash my full potential~ Yeah, I'm gonna be someone special~ Apple Bloom: You know, you were and sound a lot like us. Cruz Ramirez: Really, Apple Bloom? Apple Bloom: Yeah. We were once blank flanks. Sweetie Belle: Always tried to find our talents when we knew they would pop up one day on their own. Diamond Tiara: But they discovered their true talents and they helped me discover the true meaning of friendship. Silver Spoon: And we became friends. Cruz Ramirez: Well, that's new. Hiro: I bet they can help you too. Gabby: They helped me. Scootaloo: So, why not you? Stephen: Give it a go. Cruz Ramirez: Well, I do have one thing in mind. Philip: Like what? Cruz Ramirez: I could solve an ancient mystery~ Or dig up a piece of history~ A priceless treasure could be found~ Underneath the very ground~ When they see what I unearth~ They'll finally know how much I'm worth~ Oh, yeah~ I gotta do something special~ To prove that I'm someone special~ Gonna make a big splash~ Gonna be a big smash~ And fulfill all my potential~ Yeah~ Oh, yeah~ I've gotta do something special~ If I'm gonna be someone special~ Gotta shine so bright with a blinding light~ Like a star, I'll be celestial~ Yeah, I've gotta do something special~ If I wanna be~ If I'm gonna be~ I just gotta be~ Someone special~ (The song ends and Cruz smiles) Scootaloo: Don’t you worry. You’ve come to the right place and the right team! The Cutie Mark Crusaders are on the job! Apple Bloom: Trust us. Before you know it, you’ll will be back to bein’ somebody special or a real racer! Sweetie Belle: You have the CMC guarantee! No matter what it takes, we promise you’ll have our full attention. Cruz Ramirez: Oh, thanks, girls. Thomas: I know how you feel, Cruz. I once tried to make myself look better for the Great Railway Show but Ashima told me that it's always easier to just be you. Cruz Ramirez: Really? Ryan F-Freeman: Yes. Spikewave Spikewave. Play the song "You Can Only Be You". Looks like another song is coming on. Spikewave: Yes, Ryan. Thomas: Every engine that I ever knew~ Was at least, a little different from the others~ And some were very, very different too~ Even from their sisters and their brothers~ You can only be you~ There's nothing else you can possibly do~ It's plain to me that you're trying too hard~ So instead, just be who you are~ Lightning McQueen: I don't want to be me. Cruz Ramirez: He's talking to me, Mr. McQueen. Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Pokemonlover1